Happy New Year Wishes
by zeevashee
Summary: Harapan Yuri di tahun 2017 / victuuri / RnR?


**Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice punya Mitsuro Kubo**

 **p.s. bacanya jangan terlalu serius**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy New Year Wishes**

Kedua pria itu berdiri dalam diam dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada penyangga. Mereka menatap langit malam tanpa bintang. Bintang-bintang yang biasa menghiasi langit itu sudah digantikan oleh cahaya gemerlap perkotaan dari bumi.

Terlalu sepi, terlalu hening. Hanya angin yang sesekali datang untuk menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka dengan lembut.

Yuri menghirup napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Mata coklatnya yang terlihat menghitam tanpa cahaya melirik pada Victor yang berdiri disampingnya.

Sudah berapa lama ia menatap wajah itu? Yuri tidak tau. Yang jelas, ia tidak pernah bosan.

Rasanya aneh sekali menatap Victor sedekat ini. Yuri terbiasa menatap Victor dari jauh, dengan anggapan bahwa ia tidak mungkin bisa menggapainya.

Lalu ketika ia dapat melihat Victor dalam jarak sedekat ini, apa anggapannya masih dapat berlaku?

"Semuanya pergi keluar untuk berjalan-jalan." Victor membuka percakapan, membuat Yuri dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula terpaku pada wajah Victor ke arah lain.

"Kau tidak masalah merayakan tahun baru hanya dari balkon kamar, Yuri?" Tanya Victor.

Yuri berdeham, "Tidak. Aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Victor tersenyum lebar. "Ti~ dak! Aku baik-baik saja dengan ini. Dimanapun aku merayakan tahun baru, asalkan denganmu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Yuri menatap Victor dengan detak jantung yang tidak beraturan. Dengan segera ia memalingkan muka, tidak ingin bertatap wajah dengan pipinya yang terasa panas ditengah dinginnya malam.

"Oh! Sebentar lagi! Ayo hitung bersama-sama, Yuri."

"Sepuluh…"

"Sembilan…"

"Delapan…"

"Tujuh…"

"Enam…"

"Lima…"

"Empat…"

"Tiga…"

"Dua…"

"Satu!"

DUARR!

Secara serempak puluhan kembang api meluncur dan menghiasi langit malam dengan kilauannya. Yuri menatap langit malam dengan takjub, tidak sadar dengan Victor yang sedari tadi mengabaikan letusan kembang api hanya untuk menatap wajahnya.

Hanya 2 menit. Pergantian tahun dirayakan oleh ratusan kembang api yang berhenti terdengar setelah 2 menit berlalu.

Kemudian, untuk Yuri dan Victor yang berada dibalkon kamar pada lantai 12, semuanya menjadi hening.

"Yuri?" Panggil Victor.

"Hm?" Yuri mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Victor yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri disampingnya pada jarak yang tidak lebih dari satu jengkal. Sontak Yuri melangkah mundur, tetapi Victor kembali mendekatinya dengan jarak yang semakin lebih dekat dibanding sebelumnya.

Victor memegang kedua lengan Yuri, melarangnya untuk mundur lebih jauh. Ia tersenyum dan sedikit menunduk, membuat kedua mata Yuri dapat dengan jelas menjelajahi seluruh wajah Victor yang samar-samar dibawah cahaya lampu.

"Apa harapanmu di tahun 2017?" Victor bertanya, dengan nada suara yang rendah dan menggoda.

Seketika wajah Yuri memerah. "A-Aku malu mengatakannya. Terutama dihadapanmu."

Mata Victor memicing. "Katakan saja, Yuri. Katakan padaku apa yang kau harapkan. Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan."

Yuri menunduk, memutuskan hubungan tatap menatap yang terjadi antara ia dan Victor. Kedua matanya tertuju pada sepasang tangan yang menggenggam kedua lengannya dengan lembut. Tidak terkesan kasar ataupun memaksa. Justru terkesan pas dan hangat.

"A-Aku ingin…"

"Yaa?" Tanya Victor tidak sabar.

Yuri menelan ludah gugup lalu dengan cepat berkata, "yurioniceseasonduasegeratayang."

Victor mengerjap bingung. "Ah? Aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas."

"Aku ingin _Yuri on Ice_ season dua segera tayang!"

Hening.

"Tapi kenapa?" Victor menatap Yuri tidak mengerti.

Yuri memandang Victor dengan kesal. "Kenapa kau tanya _kenapa_? Tentu saja agar aku tidak terus menganggur. Meskipun anime kita itu sukses besar sehingga aku mendapatkan bayaran yang bisa membiayai hidupku selama 4 tahun, tetap saja aku merasa bosan karena tidak punya kerjaan."

"Tapi kau tau itu tidak mungkin. Anime kita baru saja selesai beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mungkin kau harus melamar menjadi pemain figuran di anime lain."

"HAAA? Mana mungkin aku menjadi pemain figuran? Aku ini, kan, pemeran utama."

Tiba-tiba saja Victor ingin meludahi Yuri.

Victor menghela napas lelah, melepaskan genggamannya pada Yuri. Padahal ia sudah beranggapan bahwa ini adalah moment yang langka, atmosfer yang mereka buat tadi pun sudah sangat pas. Tapi dengan seenak jidat Yuri menghancurkannya.

Victor menatap Yuri yang masih diam ditempatnya. Tiba-tiba ia menyeringai kecil. Victor mendapatkan ide lain.

"Tenang saja, Yuri." Ucapan Victor membuat Yuri kembali mendongak. Menatapnya. "Setelah ini kita pasti mendapat banyak tawaran pekerjaan."

Mata Yuri berbinar. "Benarkah? Pekerjaan seperti apa?"

"Seperti bermain dalam sebuah doujinshi bergenre yaoi misalnya." Ucap Victor dengan senyum yang terlampau lebar.

Yuri tersenyum riang, tetapi senyuman itu hilang secepat ia datang. "Tapi aku belum pernah mendapat pekerjaan yang kau sebutkan itu. Aku tidak yakin dapat melakukannya dengan baik."

"Apa kau lupa? Bagaimanapun, aku ini pelatihmu. Jadi, serahkan saja padaku."

"Benarkah? Oh! Terima kasih, Victor!"

Victor menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai."

"Eh? Sekarang? V-Victor? Kenapa kau berjalan mende- mmh!"

Sepertinya harapan Victor di tahun 2017 sudah dikabulkan, ya?

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY (agak telat) NEW YEAR! Sebenernya ini mau di share jam 12 tepat. Sungguh. Percayalah.  
**

 **Semoga tahun ini menjadi awal yang baik seperti zee yang sekarang ngga perlu repot-repot cari cover HAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **Oh ya, semoga suka dengan fanfic victuuri yang satu ini… semoga ngga begitu kecewa karena dari awal udah ada peringatan untuk ga baca terlalu serius~**

 **Meskipun fanfic ngga pernah serius, zee lebih suka diseriusin kok XD**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca~**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya ya!**


End file.
